Always Waiting You
by Eun Blingbling
Summary: Jaejoong yang harus selalu menunggu Yunho, akankah Yunho datang? Ataukah ia akan mengingkari janjinya lagi? /YUNJAE/ GENDERSWITH. My first angsty. Sorry if so bad.


**Masa kini**

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

**Sabtu, 02 Februari **

Hujan salju memenuhi kota penghasil gingseng itu dengan warna putih. Angin berhembus kencang mengingat bulan ini adalah akhir musim dingin. Rasa dingin mulai mengerogoti tulang kala sang penghangat mulai turun dari tahtanya, meninggalkan warna kuning-oranye di langit Seoul.

Pukul enam sore, jalan-jalan utama mulai dipadati penduduk yang berniat pulang ke rumah masing-masing sebelum malam tiba. Mereka menghindari pulang atau berpergian di malam hari. Semakin malam, udara semakin berusaha membekukan aliran darah.

Seorang _yeoja_ dengan potongan rambut panjang tergerai tengah menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut mantel berwarna biru dongker dengan aksen bulu-bulu di sekitar leher. Bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak tertutupi apapun kecuali sepatu _boot_ berhak setinggi 5 cm. Di balik mantelnya ia hanya mengenakan _dress_ selutut yang membiarkan betis putih nan ramping miliknya terekspos.

Manik hitam sekelam malam itu melirik lampu rambu khusus pejalan kaki yang masih berwarna merah. Tangannya masih saling menggosok satu sama lain sedang kakinya mulai melakukan lari di tempat. Dia sangat kedinginan.

"Hijau."

Langkahnya dengan cepat mendahului para pejalan kaki lain yang juga akan menyebrang. Hasrat untuk cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan membuatnya berlari melintasi _zebra cross_. Sebuah hembusan angin dingin yang cukup kencang membuat gaya gravitasi di sekitarnya goyah. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Au!" ia memekik pelan, berusaha untuk kembali berpijak pada tanah.

"_Gwanchana?"_ seseorang membantunya berdiri.

"_Ne. Gamsahamnida_." Tubuhnya membungkuk pada si penolong. Dilihatnya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. Mengingatkannya akan senyum sang ibu.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Dan pakailah pakaian yang hangat. Kau pasti kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu." Nasehat si penolong yang segera dianggukinya.

"_Ne._"

"Ayo jalan sebelum lampu rambu berwarna merah."

"_Ne._"

_Yeoja_ itu membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi sembari mengucapkan terima kasih kepada wanita paruh baya yang kini berjalan menjauhinya.

"Aish. Kenapa aku selalu terjatuh di sana."

Ia terus menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanan, membuatnya tidak sadar jika ia sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Sebuah taman bermain anak-anak lengkap dengan berbagai permainannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah ayunan. Dibersihkannya tumpukan salju yang memenuhi ayunan tersebut. Setelahnya ia duduk di atasnya. Kedua tangannya memegang tali pengait ayunan dan mulai menggerakkan ayunan maju mundur.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

_Yeoja_ bermata indah itu mendongak saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Bibirnya tersenyum mendapati seorang _namja_ jangkung yang ia kenal tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"_Annyeong_ Changmin _ah_~" sapa Jaejoong. Manik hitamnya mengikuti gerakan Changmin yang mengambil duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kemari."

Jaejoong hanya mengulas senyum. Ia masih memperhatikan Changmin yang kini tengah membuka penutup kaleng bertuliskan '_Coffee_' di tangannya.

"Minumlah, kau pasti kedinginan."

"_Ani_~ aku baru saja sampai."

"Minum." Ucapan Changmin terdengar tegas.

"Kau tidak berubah yah? Selalu memaksa." Jaejoong terkekeh sembari mengambil kaleng kopi yang disodorkan Changmin. Ia meminumnya sedikit, hanya untuk membuat Changmin diam dan tidak lagi memaksanya.

"Kau selalu ke sini tiap malam minggu ya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Tatapan matanya mengarah pada kaleng kopi yang digenggam kedua tangannya. Rasanya hangat.

"Dia tidak akan datang. Jangan menunggunya lagi."

Kali ini Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku percaya dia akan datang."

"Dia sudah berjanji." Lanjutnya. Matanya enggan untuk menatap Changmin.

"Buktinya?"

"Dia hanya sedang sibuk. Kau tahukan perusahaan yang ia kelola mulai berkembang ke taraf internasional? Aku bisa memahaminya. Dia sudah berjanji."

Changmin menghembuskan nafas lelah. Jaejoong terlalu keras kepala untuk dibujuk. Ia menatap lekat _yeoja_ di sebelahnya yang tengah tertunduk hingga wajah cantik Jaejoong tertutup helaian rambut panjang nan hitam itu. Tangan kirinya tergerak mengusap rambut Jaejoong. Menyelipkan sebagian rambut hitam itu di belakang telinga Jaejoong.

"Jae~" ia berucap lembut.

"Jangan paksa aku Changmin _ah_~" kepalanya terangkat. Manik hitamnya lantas menatap dalam ke arah Changmin.

"Aku akan terus menunggunya." Lanjutnya melempar senyum, meyakinkan Changmin pada keputusannya.

Changmin kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia lalu melepas mantelnya kemudian menyelimuti kedua kaki putih Jaejoong yang terlihat memucat.

"Terserah. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sakit. Jam sepuluh nanti aku akan kembali ke sini. Mau ataupun tidak mau, kau akan tetap pulang bersamaku."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia mendapati Changmin yang sangat cerewet.

"_Gomawo_, Changmin _ah_~" pelukan hangat itu ia berikan kepada _namja_ jangkung di sampingnya.

"Ingat jam sepuluh." Changmin memperingati sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Uhm." Jaejoong mengangguk. Pandangan matanya masih menatap Changmin hingga sosok jangkung itu menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

Kepalanya mendongak. Sudah malam rupanya, pikirnya. Ia menatap langit tak berbintang, hanya butiran-butiran putih yang terlihat berjatuhan menyentuh wajahnya. Sensasi dingin menyergap lidahnya saat ia menjulurkan indra pengecap itu keluar. Ia jadi teringat kejadian dulu saat ia bersama dengan _namja_ yang tengah ia tunggu.

* * *

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara bass itu membuatnya menoleh. _

"_Tak ada. Hanya ingin tahu rasa salju itu seperti apa?" _

"_Alasan yang konyol." _

"_Oppa mengataiku bodoh?"_

"_Aku kan bilang konyol, bukan bodoh."_

"_Bukankah sama saja." Jaejoong mendengus, ia lantas memalingkan wajahnya. Memulai aksi merajuknya. _

"_Hey boo~ bukan begitu maksudku." _

"_Tapi aku merasa Yunnie bermaksud begitu." Ia masih belum menatap pria di sampingnya._

"_Boo~ kau ini suka sekali merajuk. Kau terlihat jelek jika kau seperti itu terus."_

"_Jadi maksud Yunnie, aku jelek begitu?" Jaejoong mendelik sebal. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Pipinya mengembung dan bibirnya mengerucut. Pose yang terlalu imut untuk mengekspresikan rasa marah._

"_Kyaaa~ _Nae_ Jonggie _kyeopta_~" pria yang dipanggil Yunnie tersebut mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong gemas._

"Appo~_"_

"_Makanya jangan marah lagi _ne_?" _

"Arraseo! Arraseo!"

Namja_ tampan di sebelahnya melepas cubitan dikedua pipinya lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut._

"_Kau kedinginan. _Jja_, sebaiknya kita pulang."_

"Aniya~_ aku masih ingin di sini."_

"Geure_? Hemm... Kalau begitu sini oppa peluk biar kau tak kedinginan lagi."_

_Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia segera duduk di pangkuan Yunho sembar memeluk erat _namja_ bermata musang itu. _

"_Hangat~"_

"_Setiap kau kedinginan, aku akan selalu memelukmu seperti ini."_

_Jaejoong mendongak. Menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. _

"Yaksok?"

"_Eum. _Yaksok_." _

* * *

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Kedua tangannya lantas menggosok-gosok pipinya agar hangat.

"_Oppa_~ aku kedinginan. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan memelukku jika aku kedinginan?" ia bergumam lirih. Pandangannya mengarah pada jaket Changmin yang menutupi kedua kakinya.

"Sekarang malah Changmin yang membuatku hangat. _Oppa_~ kau tidak cemburu?"

_Yeoja_ cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya. _Doe eyes _besarnya berkelana ke segala arah. Berusaha menemukan sosok _namja_ yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Berharap _namja_ tampan itu ada di antara sekumpulan orang-orang yang melewati taman tempatnya berada. Tapi nihil sejauh apapun ia lihat, sejeli apapun ia mencarinya. Yunho tak ada di sana. Yunho tak ada diantara orang-orang itu. Yunho tak menemuinya. Yunho, kembali melupakan janjinya.

"_Aniya_." Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, menepis pikiran buruknya tentang Yunho.

"_Oppa_ pasti datang."

Pandangannya kembali berkeliling. Menatap apa saja yang tertangkap atensinya. Apapun. Pohon, jalanan, para pejalan kaki, mobil yang berlalu-lalang, semak-semak, pasir, tiang lampu dan terakhir lampu taman yang menjulang tinggi di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan lampu berwarna oranye yang membiaskan cahaya kuning kemerahan itu. Membuat salju-salju yang turun nampak seperti butiran kristal yang jatuh dari langit.

"_Yeppoda~_"

* * *

"Yeppoda~"

"_Eum, mereka indah seperti dirimu." _

_Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Jaejoong. "Gombal." Tangan rampingnya memukul pelan bahu Yunho. Membuat _namja_ tampan itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah malu-malu kucing yang Jaejoong tunjukkan._

"_Itu fakta _baby_~" Yunho mencubit gemas hidung mancung Jaejoong yang langsung mendapat protesan dari sang empunya. _

"Appo~"

_Yunho kembali terkekeh. "Kau tahu berapa jumlah salju yang turun tiap malamnya?" tanya Yunho. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap ribuan butir salju yang menghujani langit Seoul._

"Molla_~ aku bukan orang kurang kerjaan yang mau menghabiskan malamnya dengan menghitung tiap butir salju yang turun tiap malamnya." Jawab Jaejoong masih mengelus hidungnya yang tadi dicubit Yunho. _

"_Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Ia menoleh ke samping._

"_Yeah~ kau benar. Tidak akan ada yang tahu berapa jumlah salju yang turun tiap malamnya. Tapi aku tahu satu hal." _

_Kening Jaejoong mengerut, tanda jika ia penasaran dengan apa yang Yunho ketahui. _

"_Apa?" tanyanya menyuarakan rasa penasarannya._

Namja_ bermata musang itu menoleh. Menatap ke dalam mata hitam pekat milik Jaejoong dengan senyuman hangat yang ia miliki. _

"_Bahwa cintaku padamu, sebanyak butiran salju yang turun tiap malamnya."_

_Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Berarti sangat banyak?" tanyanya polos. _

"_Bukan. Bukan sangat banyak. Tapi tidak terhitung." _

_Jaejoong tersenyum. Senyum sangat lebar hingga matanya berbinar bahagia. " Aku juga, aku juga sangat mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu, Jung Yunho." _

* * *

"Apa salju yang turun malam ini juga bagian dari cintamu juga? _Oppa_?"

_Doe eyes _sekelam malam itu menutup. Menyembunyikan binar matanya yang mulai meredup. Tangan kanannya terulur. Menunggu saat salah satu butiran salju jatuh mengenai telapak tangannya yang nampak mulai memucat, efek dari hawa dingin.

Dingin. Telapak tangannya terasa dingin saat salju itu menyentuh kulitnya dan mencair saat bercampur hawa panas dari tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya. Menatap tangannya tepat di bagian saat salju itu mencair dan hanya menyisakan setetes air.

"Ya, cintamu seperti salju. Indah, putih, lembut tapi cepat mencair dan akhirnya menghilang tanpa bekas."

Dalam beberapa detik, ia hanya menatap permukaan telapak tangannya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia menggeleng cepat.

"_Ani, ani, ani_. Cinta _oppa_ itu abadi. Yah~ aku pernah mendengar adanya salju abadi." Kali ini ia mengangguk-angguk. Menyetujui argumennya barusan.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir satu jam dari waktu perjanjian. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba menyemangati dirinya untuk menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Ah! Kenapa tidak menelponnya saja?"

Ia segera meraih ponsel miliknya. Mendial nomor satu untuk menghubungi Yunho. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga ia dapat mendengar suara sang operator yang memberitahunya jika nomor yang ia hubungi sedang tidak aktif.

"Pasti sedang rapat."

Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengerti. Yah~ ia memang harus mengerti. Sebagai kekasih dari seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, ia memang dituntut untuk selalu mengerti kesibukan Yunho.

Sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajah cantiknya saat atensinya menangkap boneka salju bersyal merah yang menjadi gantungan ponsel miliknya.

* * *

"_Tutup matamu." _

"Wae_?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Mata bulatnya menatap Yunho yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tingkah yang aneh. _

"_Sudahlah lakukan saja."_

"Sireo_! Katakan dulu _oppa_ mau apa?" _

"_Issshhh. Kau ini cewet sekali. Ppalli! Tutup matamu." Yunho berdecak kesal. Dengan cepat ia menutup mata Jaejoong dengan tangan besarnya._

"Mwoya_? Lepas!" Jaejoong berusaha melepas tangan Yunho yang menutup matanya._

"_Chachang~" _

_Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dilihatnya sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk manusia salju yang dipermanis dengan syal dan sebuah topi merah tepat berada di depan matanya. _

"Ah~ kyeeoppptaa_!" seru Jaejoong gemas seraya mengambil gantungan tersebut._

"Neo hante."

"Jinja? Gomawo oppa~"

"Oppa_ tahu kau pasti suka. Dan chachang, _oppa_ juga mempunyai yang sama dengan milikmu." Yunho menunjukan gantungan yang sama._

"_Hoh? _Couple_?" _

_Yunho mengangguk tanpa melepas senyuman lebar yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya. Ia merasa bahagia melihat mata Jaejoong yang berbinar-binar. Terlihat sekali jika kekasihnya itu sangat senang dengan hadiah yang ia berikan. _

"Oppa~ sarange_~" Jaejoong segera menerjang Yunho dan memeluk _namja_ tampan itu hingga mereka berdua terjatuh karena Yunho yang tidak siap menerima pelukan tiba-tiba dari Jaejoong. Keduanya lantas tertawa. Mengindahkan tatapan orang-orang yang menganggap mereka aneh. _

* * *

Jaejoong mengulas senyum. Ia mengangkat gantungan ponselnya hingga sejajar dengan mata _doe_ miliknya.

"Kau akan selalu menemaniku kan?" Jaejoong mulai bermonolog. Ia menatap boneka salju itu lama.

"Aku, _ani_. Kita berdua akan selalu menunggunya. _Aniya_?" ia menggerakkan kepala boneka salju itu hingga mirip gerakan mengangguk.

"_Good boy."_ Jaejoong terkekeh. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Pandangannya kembali mengedar. Mencoba sekali lagi untuk mencari sosok Yunho yang mungkin sedang berlari ke arahnya. Lalu ia akan membungkuk sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya kemudian berlutut di depan Jaejoong. Menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lalu merapalkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Jaejoong tersenyum kembali. Membayangkannya saja sudah menyenangkan apalagi hal itu benar-benar terjadi, mungkin rasa kesal dan lelahnya akan menguap seketika. Yunho memang selalu bisa membuatnya mudah untuk memaafkan _namja_ tampan itu.

"Jaejoong!"

Senyum Jaejoong memudar. Ia mendongak, manik hitamnya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik seseorang yang berlari menghampirinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tanda jika orang itu berlari saat perjalanan kemari. Jaejoong hanya diam, menunggu orang itu mengatur nafasnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, orang itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan mata sipitnya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak orang itu sembari menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menolak, ia melepaskan cengkaraman tangan _namja_ di depannya. "_Sireo_!"

"Ayo pulang Kim Jaejoong!" pekiknya keras. Nafasnya kembali memburu. Kali ini bukan karena kelelahan sehabis berlari. Tapi karena rasa kesal dan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Tidak akan Kim Junsu! Kenapa kau selalu memaksaku untuk pulang."

"Tentu saja karena di sanalah rumahmu. Bukan di sini."

"Aku tahu."

"Jika kau tahu, cepat pulang sekarang. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ mencemaskanmu."

"Mereka memang selalu mencemaskanku. Aku sudah besar Su-i, aku bukan anak kecil yang jika berkeliaran malam-malam akan tersesat."

"Tapi kau memang anak kecil."

"Su-i!"

"Sudahlah Jae, aku tidak tahan mendengar omelan mereka. Ayo cepat pulang."

"_Ani_! Aku akan tetap di sini. Aku ingin menunggu _oppa_." Ucap Jaejoong bersikukuh sembari kembali mendudukkan dirinya ke ayunan.

"Ck. Keras kepala. Dia tidak akan datang. Ayo cepat pulang."

"Tidak."

"Jae."

"Sireo."

"Jaejoong."

"Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum dia datang."

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong mendongak cepat. Matanya menatap tidak percaya pada sang adik yang baru kali ini berani membentaknya. Junsu memang adik yang kurang ajar. Ia tidak pernah memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan '_noona_', ia tidak pernah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai kakaknya dan ia memang selalu berlaku kasar kepada Jaejoong tapi tidak sampai membentak Jaejoong seperti sekarang.

"Kim Junsu."

"_Wae_? Kau pikir aku sudah keterlaluan? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan juga tidak keterlaluan? Kau selalu membuat _appa_ dan _eomma_ mengkhawatirkanmu yang keluar malam diam-diam. Kau selalu membuat _eomma_ menangis dengan egomu yang tidak mendengarkan ucapannya untuk tidak menemui Yunho lagi. Kau membuatku kerepotan karena selalu mencarimu tiap kau pergi tanpa pamit. Aku lelah Jaejoong. Mereka selalu memikirkanmu, mereka selalu mencemaskanmu, mereka selalu peduli padamu."

Junsu menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Ya, aku iri. Aku iri padamu yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari _eomma_ dan _appa_. Jadi sekarang kumohon. Kau bersikaplah seperti dulu. Bersikaplah seperti Jaejoong si anak manis yang selalu menuruti perkataan mereka. Setidaknya kau tidak membuatku kerepotan seperti ini."

"Junsu-_ya_~ _mian_. Aku tidak tahu jika kau berpikir seperti itu."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau hanya perlu pulang sekarang juga."

"_Mian_, tapi aku tidak bisa Junsu-_ya_. Aku akan menunggu _oppa_. Kau pulanglah. Cuaca sangat dingin, nanti kau sakit."

"Ck. Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

Jaejoong menunduk. "_Mian_,"

"Owh, oke. Mungkin aku sudah gila. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, aku memang harus menyadarkanmu."

Junsu menarik bahu Jaejoong hingga _yeoja_ cantik itu berdiri.

PLAK!

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Nafas Jaejoong memburu, _doe eyes_nya membesar dan tangannya memegangi pipi kanannya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ia menatap Junsu tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyadarkanmu." Ucap Junsu tak kalah tajam menatap Jaejoong. Ia bisa melihat warna kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit pipi Jaejoong yang putih pucat.

"Kau harusnya sadar jika Yunhomu itu, **tidak. Akan. Pernah. Datang.**"

"Kau pikir kau siapa hingga kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku karna kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan."

"Tch. Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca? Hey Kim Jaejoong? Kau pikir kau memiliki perasaan? KAU PIKIR KARENA SIAPA _EOMMA_ MASUK RUMAH SAKIT?"

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia menghindari tatapan tajam Junsu.

"Itu karena kondisi _eomma_ memang buruk."

"Yah, buruk karena terus memikirkan dan mencemaskanmu. Karena itu, jangan membuatnya masuk ke rumah sakit untuk kedua kalinya atau mungkin kau ingin melihatnya masuk liang lahat?"

"KIM JUNSU! JAGA UCAPANMU!" nafas Jaejoong memburu. Matanya kembali menatap tajam Junsu. Bagaimana bisa Junsu dengan entengnya berbicara seperti itu? Ia tak habis pikir.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini. Hey, sadarlah Kim Jaejoong. Yunho tidak akan datang dan pulanglah."

"Yunho pasti datang. Aku percaya padanya. Dia pasti datang. Dia sudah berjanji padaku."

"Apa aku harus menamparmu untuk kedua kalinya agar kau sadar jika Yunho sudah mati?"

_Doe eyes _itu membesar. Ia menatap Junsu tak percaya.

"Apa?" mencoba kembali mempertegas dirinya jika apa yang ia dengar adalah salah.

Junsu memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong. "Dengar. Yunho, Jung Yunhomu itu sudah **mati.** Kau dengar? Dia sudah **mati.** Kau sudah tahu itu dengan jelas, tapi kau selalu menyangkalnya. Sadarlah Jaejoong. Dia sudah pergi dan dia tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau bohong." Jaejoong menggeleng kuat. Nafasnya memburu. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Ia terus menggeleng. Menepis kenyataan yang baru saja diucapkan Junsu.

"Dia masih hidup Su, dia tidak akan mati. Tidak. Dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk bertemu dengannya di sini. Dia sudah berjanji Su." Tubuh Jaejoong merosot. Ia terduduk, tak memperdulikan lagi _dress_ putihnya yang akan kotor oleh pasir.

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar. Kau bohong. Yah~ kau pasti berbohong supaya aku mau pulang. Iya kan? Kau bohongkan Junsu? KAU BOHONG KAN?" Jaejoong mengguncang kedua kaki Junsu. Ia menggeleng cepat. Mengusir perkataan Junsu dari pikirannya.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong iba. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ telah melarangnya untuk tidak memberitahu Jaejoong. Tapi jika dibiarkan, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah sadar. Ia harusnya lebih bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya memang sudah tidak bisa bersamanya lagi.

"_Nunna-ya_~" untuk pertama kalinya sejak usianya 5 tahun, ia kembali memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan _'nunna'_. Ia menyayangi Jaejoong, sungguh. Ia bersikap kasar pada Jaejoong karena rasa irinya atas perlakuan kedua orang tuanya terhadap kakak perempuannya itu. Yah~ rasa iri. Ck. Dia benar-benar manusia yang picik.

Junsu berjongkok. Ia memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong kemudian membawa tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap sayang punggung _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Junsu-_ya_~ dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Kau bohongkan? Iya kan?"

"_Nunna_~ kumohon jangan begini. Terima lah kenyataan. Yunho sudah pergi. Biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang."

Jaejoong menyentak bahu Junsu. Ia berdiri dan menatap Junsu dengan tajam. Nafasnya memburu menahan emosi.

"KAU! KAU BOHONG! AKU TAHU KAU MENYUKAI YUNHO! KAU HANYA INGIN MEMBUATKU PUTUS DAN MELUPAKAN YUNHO _OPPA_! IYAKAN?"

"Ya! _Nunna! Nunna!_" Junsu menatap khawatir Jaejoong yang kini berlari meninggalkannya.

"Aish! Harusnya aku tidak mengatakannya!" erangnya sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Kemudian mulai berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"Junsu bodoh! Dia pikir aku akan percaya?" Jaejoong berlari. Ia terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Air mata terus mengalir di kedua _doe eyes_nya.

"_Oppa_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. _Oppa_ sudah berjanji untuk datang. Junsu bodoh! Dia salah besar!" ia mengusap kedua matanya kasar.

Langkahnya berhenti saat akan menyebrang jalan. Dilihatnya lampu rambu melintas tidak memperbolehkannya untuk menyebrang.

"Jaejoong!"

_Doe eyes _itu segera mengedar. Mencari sumber suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Jae!"

Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah. Itu Yunho, itu suara Yunho. Tapi dimana?

"_Oppa_~" panggilnya lirih. Ia mulai berjalan ke sana kemari. Mencari keberadaan Yunho.

"Boo!"

"_Oppa_ _eoddiga_?" tanyanya dengan suara keras. Mengundang para penyebrang lain untuk menatapnya aneh.

"Aku di sini!"

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok Yunho yang tengah melambai ke arahnya dari seberang jalan. Senyumnya yang lebar membuatnya sangat tampan, apalagi sekarang ia tengah mengenakan pakaian casual yang biasa ia gunakan saat bekerja.

"_OPPA_!" Jaejoong beranjak untuk menyebrang. Tidak menyadari jika lampu rambu pejalan kaki masih berwarna merah.

* * *

**1 tahun sebelumnya**

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

**Sabtu, 06 Februari**

"YA! JANGAN MENYEBRANG!"

Jaejoong mengindahkan teriakan Yunho. Yang ia ingin lakukan saat ini hanyalah bertemu dengan Yunho. Memeluk _namja_ tampan itu dan mendapatkan kecupan hangat dari bibir hati itu.

"JAEJOONG!"

CKITTT! BRAKKK!

_Doe eyes _itu melebar. Nafasnya tercekat nyaris berhenti. Tubuhnya menegang.

"Panggil ambulan! Cepat!"

"Ya! Anak muda! Bertahanlah!"

"Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu tadinya."

"Astaga~ bukankah dia Jung Yunho si pengusaha itu?"

"OMO! Kau benar. Kasihan sekali dia."

Jaejoong masih di sana. Matanya tak lepas memandang Yunho yang tengah tergeletak bersimbah darah tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Mata musang itu memandangnya penuh sayang. Senyumannya perlahan menghilang mengikuti matanya yang mulai menutup.

"_Oppa_~" Panggil Jaejoong. Langkahnya tertatih mendekati Yunho. Kakinya bergetar. Pelupuk matanya mulai terasa panas. Sesuatu menyumbat dadanya hingga rasanya sesak dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"_Oppa_~" ia kembali memanggil Yunho.

"Hey anak muda! Jangan pejamkan matamu!" Seorang pria paruh menekan-nekan dada Yunho beberapa kali kemudian memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Ya Tuhan~ sepertinya dia sudah meninggal."

'Meninggal?'

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "_Ani. Ani. Ani_. Yunho _oppa_ tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Tidak! Tidak!"

Jaejoong terus menggeleng dan merapalkan kata 'tidak' sedang kakinya mulai melangkah mundur. Ia bergerak menjauhi kerumunan yang mulai memberi jarak untuk para petugas yang keluar dari ambulan.

"Itu bukan _oppa_! Dia bukan Yunho _oppa_! Bukan!" Jaejoong terus menepis kenyataan. Ia terus menggeleng dan memutar tubuhnya untuk benar-benar meninggalkan Yunho yang kini tengah dibawa masuk ke dalam ambulan.

"Aku pasti gila telah menyangka itu _oppa_. _Oppa_ tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Iyakan? Tch. _Paboya_~" ia terus melangkah menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Yunho.

Sesampainya di sebuah taman bermain. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu ayunan. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit senja yang berwarna kuning kemerahan.

"Hey! Kenapa aku menangis?" ia terkekeh sendiri sembari menghapus air mata yang terus membanjiri kedua _doe eyes _miliknya.

Ia memukul kepalanya pelan. Ekspresi kekesalannya terhadap diri sendiri.

"Gadis bodoh! _Oppa_ pasti akan mengataiku cengeng jika dia mendapatiku menangis seperti ini."

"Aku yakin. _Oppa_ pasti datang. _Oppa_ pasti datang!" ia memperteguh hatinya. _Doe eyes_-nya memejam sebentar. Saat membukanya ia tersenyum. Senyum lebar yang menunjukkan keseriusannya akan ucapannya barusan.

"_Mulai dari sekarang nanti dan selamanya. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Oppa."_

THE END

O'OW. Sepertinya eun harus merubah profil. Ini ff angst pertama buatan eun. Entah benar-benar menyedihkan atau biasa-biasa saja? Silakan ketikkan kesan anda di kotak review.

Setelah hiatus yang panjang. Eun come back dengan ff bergenre angst. Benar-benar come back yang buruk. Sebenarnya bukan ff ini yang mau eun post. Tapi berhubung ff ini yang selese duluan. Yah~ begitulah.

Entah setelah ini eun bisa buat ff lagi atau enggak. Dikarenakan padatnya jadwal. Sekarang pan eun udah jadi wanita mandiri. Hohoho. Waktu eun sempit. Kuliah sambil kerja itu benar-benar memakan waktu. Belum lagi tugas yang datang silih berganti. Ck. Ck. Jadi agak berasa gak yakin mau bikin ff chapter. Pasti updatenya lama. Hahahhaa.

Oke. And the last. Berminat untuk review?


End file.
